Chloe Undercover
by Mrs.fictionalcharater
Summary: The boys other arm was on another boys shoulder. A boy with emerald eyes I'd recognize any were. It was the boy from my dream. He had the same dark hair hanging in his dark green eyes.
1. Intro

A/N: Ok this is my first fanfiction so I have no idea what I'm doing. Suggestions or comments are wanted and needed. Oh ya and When reveiwing please remember honesty is the best policy. Wow I sound really corny. :) here goes nothing.

I don't own Darkest Powers or Derek. Lucky Kelly

Ugh, Anne would not stop talking. I know I could use the excuse that I was driving, but Anne knows me to well. I just hope my aunt calls to check on me soon.

"Uh-Huh......Ya........I know right" I mumbled absently as she continued to blab on about who knows what. It's not that I don't care but, one person can only take so much.

Oh ya. I should probably explain why my aunt lauren checks on me everyday. When I was a baby I was experimented on by The Edison Group. The told my parents that they wanted a better life forsupernaturals. Then they over-heard a couple of workers talking about how they dispose of failed experiments. These people that claimed that just want to help killed unwanted experiments. Well my parents weren't going to let that happen to me. We moved far away and changed our names.

She checks on me because shes afraid I can't handle my powers. She also thinks they still might find us even though I'm now 23. She doesn't need to fuss over me anymore.

Then I heard the beep on my phone that tells me there's a call coming through.

" Sorry Anne I've got a call coming through" I told her trying not to sound to happy about it.

" Fine, but call me later" She huffed before hanging up.

"Hey Aunt Lauren" I answered since I all ready knew it was her.

"Chloe honey, They found us." She said it softly like she was trying not to scary me. Mission not accomplished. Oh this is so not good.

Good? Bad? Ugly? I need to know! pretty please. (super cute puppy dog face)


	2. The safe house and Kit

A/N Ok so I think the first chapter went all right. Now time for chapter 2. P.S. Thanks for the gramer help. If you see anything in this chapter I'd be forever greatful if you'd point it out.

" What did that sign say" I asked my aunt lauren as we drove down the highway. In my opinion we should have left when it was daytime and we could still see our hands in front of our own faces. But my aunt had insisted that it was better to leave at 2 in the morning. I mean seriously if there going to find us it won't matter whether its day or night. Plus isn't it a little odd to be driving at this time of night or day depending on how you look at it.

So back to the point. It was dark and I couldn't see what any of the signs said.

Lauren turned in her seat to read the sign and sighed.

"That was are turn wasn't it?" It sounded more like a statement then a question because I already knew the answer by the look on her face. She looked tired like she hadn't slept in days even though it had only been a few hours. Usually my aunt looks young and full of life, but today she looked older and worn.

"Yep. You could turn on to that ramp and find a parking lot to turn around in." she suggested.

I was way to tired and on edge for that so I made a U-turn. Don't worry I checked for on coming cars before I turned. Not that there were any cars for miles, but you never know.

"Or you could just do that" was the only responce I got from my aunt. She must be really tired.

I pulled in to our turn and drove for about 10 more minutes. Then we came to huge gate that if I'm being completely honest was sort of creepy. The magic field that was set around the house to keep unwanted visitors out was so strong I could feel the energy coming off of it.

Even though the gate and force field gave me the creeps the house was pretty normal except it wasIy a bit bigger. It looked like it could house about ten people easy. It was red and reddish orange brick with black shudders and had large windows that looked like they would let in a good amount of sunlight.

Ok so confestion time. I'm a huge movie geek. I even went to art school and now I'm studying to be a director. I'm pretty good if I do say so my self and this house would be perfect for a movie safe house. It was well protected but also had a sence of home.

"Kit, it's Lauren and Chloe" my aunt said into the intercom. Then a man's vioce came over the intercom and they had a short conversation. I think they were proving that we were infact our selves and not some crazy people who want to kill them. But I really couldn't tell you because it had been a long, stressful day and I zoned out for a while.

Then the gates opened and we drove up to the house.

"Hello Lauren, its been to long" said the man from the intercom as he hugged my aunt.

This must be Kit. He was about Lauren's age and had Asian features. He was only a few inches taller than my aunt and me. His dark brown eyes were warm and fatherly.

"I haven't seen you sence you were a baby. You've grown so much" he told me while pulling me into a hug.

I know what your thinking. Some strange dude is talking about how much you've grown and hugging you. Aquward. But it wasn't it was like going to see family you haven't seen sence last year. Plus after the day I'd had I really needed a hug anyway.

He lead us inside. Lauren and I got rooms next to eachother and after we were settled Kit left promising we would meet his kids tomorrow morning. Then we headed to bed to have some much needed rest.

A/N: ok finally done typing that. I'm sure there are plenty of spelling and grammer mistakes. If you spot any please please tell me. I'm a horable speller. I think I just misspelled horable. (shrug) oh well I tried. :) Please coment or reveiw. I need to know what to change or fix. Thanks times a billion!


	3. dream or not a dream thats the question

**A/N: Well I feel like a jerk. You guys said all those nice things and I have 10 alerts. I haven't updated in months. And to make things worse I only have a really awful excuse. 1) My computer won't connect to the internet. 2) End of school stuff 3) I have family and friend stuff. So there you go that's my lame excuse. I know how irritated I get when people don't up date regularly. Ugh I'm just awful. I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry. If you can find it in your hearts to forgive me I'm going to continue this story.**

** Also I just want to clear something up about this chapter beforehand so you're not reading and going "What is she doing. That's not right". Chloe sees Derek and he is past his puberty smack-down stage. I did this so Chloe would be confused on how she feels about him later on. She doesn't like the whole grunt responses and anger issues. But, like I would, gets lost in his eyes and blush and all that fun stuff. **

That night when I went to bed I didn't get the rest I needed from the long very weird day I've had. No that would be way to easy.

_I was walking down a long white hallway, like a hospital. Except it didn't seem like a place that was for making people feel better. I felt this weird vibe from the place. Like the ones I get when I'm around dead things. Great, I thought, not only am I walking down some super creepy hallway but I've also got dead things to worry about too. Awesome._

_ I couldn't control own my body. It was like I was just a passenger along for the ride. This let me tell you is very annoying. I mean come on this is my body I should have control of it at all times. _

_ I stopped in front of a door that was different from the others. It didn't have a tiny window and it was solid and thick. It was like whatever was on the other side was so scary the mere thought of it trying to leave that room was enough to make a grown man scream like a little girl. _

_ So of course I just had to open the big scary metal door. Man today just really isn't my day. I reach in to my pocket to bring out a card that I have to swipe through the lock activator thing. I don't know what they're called but they always have them at hotels. That's when I notice that I'm dressed in a lab coat complete with name tag. When I see the name on it I almost laugh out loud. It read "Miss Smith". "That right there should have tipped them off. I mean come on that's a classic undercover agent name." I said. Except I have no idea what I'm talking about._

_ I swipe the card through the slot and I hear the metallic thump as the door unlocks. Pushing the door open the first thing I noticed was that it was plain white everywhere. There was only a bed and it seemed to be nailed to the floor. It was like they were afraid of something or someone using it as a weapon. Then I turned my attention to the boy glaring at me from the corner of the room._

_ The boy was more like a man. He was about 6 feet tall with large lean muscles. Now when I say he had muscles I don't mean like those freakish guys with muscles in their arms bigger than my head. He had the kind that makes girls passing by to turn their heads to watch him walk away. He had longish black hair that hung in his piercing green eyes. It seems like he hasn't cut his hair in a couple of months. He's eyes were emerald and the seemed to almost be glowing. Those eyes were glaring at me. I assumed that hostility was the only thing people see in his eyes but I saw something behind that. I saw what he was trying to hide from everyone. I saw fear. He was afraid of what was going to happen to him next. I also so the loneliness he felt. _

Then I woke up. I lay there with sunlight covering my face as I stared at the sealing as if it had the answers to all my questions. Who was that boy? Why was he at that awful place? Was this all just a dream? Well there was one thing I knew for sure and that was I was going to find the answers to all of my questions on way or another.

**A/N: now were getting to the good part (hopefully it will be good) and I promise to write more often. Please tell me how it went cuz I'm still a little unsure of my writing skills. Also I was wondering if Chloe should realize Simon's flirting with her or just thinks he's being a good friend by helping her deal with situation. Tell me what you think. :}**


	4. were do i know you from

**A/N: See I told you I'd update more often. Now on to the story! **

**P.S. if you love me please please please pretty please REVIEW!**

**I do not own darkest powers or Derek. But some day I will own Derek! Just you wait and see.**

**Caution! If you like Simon you probably won't be too happy with Chloe's thoughts.**

To say my weird morning got even weirder as it went along would be an understatement. It all started as I made my way down the stairs to get something to eat.

The wooden floors of the house were cold against my feet. I guess that's what happens when on ones been in it for years. How do I know on ones been here? Well it may have something to do with the dust and cob webs that were scattered all over the walls, sealing, and the tops of pictures that were out all over the place.

One picture in particular caught my eye. I walked over to it to get a better look and almost had a heart attack. The picture was of a pretty little girl with dark hair and eyes crossing her arms and looking very unimpressed by the little boy with Asian features and blonde hair. He had an arm around her shoulder and a huge smile on his face. But that's not what really freaked me out. The boys other arm was on another boys shoulder. A boy with emerald eyes I'd recognize any were.

It was the boy from my dream. He had the same dark hair hanging in his dark green eyes. Eyes that had been glaring at me not 10 minutes ago in my dream. Though I'm starting to wonder if it was really a dream or something much more serious. Of course there was the reasonable explanation to this. I saw the picture on my way to bed last night but was too tired to really understand what I saw. Then I had a dream about him because I thought he was a cute kid and would probably be really hot now. And he was locked up because of the whole Ed group stuff that's been going on.

Yeah that makes sense, but I couldn't shake the bad feeling at the pit of my stomach. I figured I'd just ask someone about the kid later so they could tell me he's safe and most defiantly not looked up at some freaky lab with dead people everywere.

I was the first one up so I quickly ate a bowl of cereal, so I didn't have to sit in silence with nothing but my thoughts about the strange boy to occupy my mind. I washed my dish out and ran up stairs to shower and put on some decent clothing. I was after all going to meet two new people about my age. It can't hurt to give a semi good impression.

After putting on a black v-neck and my favorite blue jeans I started with my make-up. Now I'm not one to use a lot of make-up. It's just not my thing. The only thing I really do is mascara and eye shadow. Today I put on my white powdery eye shadow with sparkles in it and plane black mascara. The reason I always make sure my eyes look good is because it's the one part of me I really like. There a deep, bright blue color. Everything else about me I hate. I'm super short. I have blonde hair which would be awesome except is strawberry blonde not the cool kind of blonde everybody dies their hair. I basically have flat chest and I don't look 23.

Lastly I put on my amulet. It's this really big jewel that changes colors. It can be red, blue, or purple. The color shows how much control I have if my powers. Blue means that every things in check. As it turns to purple that means I am losing control of my powers and that's when it really starts to be a useful and if I do say so myself very cute accessory. It sucks up the extra power until I'm back in control or I want to use it. Then when it turns to red that means I'm completely out of control. Without that necklace bad things could happen. Really bad things, like an army of the undead bad.

I haven't had to use my necklace sense I was really young or if I get too upset. I still wear it though because I never know when I might get upset enough to accidently raise something.

"Chloe, time to go down stairs and meet Kit's children" my Aunt told me as she walked past the open bathroom door on her way to the stairs.

"Ok be there in a minute" I called after her. I took one last look in the mirror and headed down the stairs.

The first thing I noticed about his kids was how familiar they look. I know I've seen them before but I just couldn't place when or where.

"Hi I'm Simon" the guy told me as he shook my hand.

"Tori" the girl replied dully as if the whole thing was just a big waste of her time.

"I'm Chloe" I told them feeling very proud that I didn't stutter. It took me years to grow out of that embarrassing habit.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. They were the same kids from the picture. The dark haired and eyed girl was Tori but she'd really grown up. She was as tall as the boy and curvy. Tori look like the kind of girl I'd always wanted to look like. And the boy had the same Asian features and huge smile.

"I could show you around the house if you want that way you know where everything is" Simon offered along with a smile that was different than the other ones he'd used. I think he might be trying to flirt with me. By now Tori had left to do whatever.

I really didn't care whether or not I knew where everything is. Especially if he was really trying to flirt with me. I was going to come up with an excuse but then I realized I could use the house exploring to point out the picture and get some answers.

"Sure that sounds like a great idea." It's time to put my plan into action.

**A/N: oh silly Simon Chloe's for Derek. Lol. So how'd this chapter **

**Any suggestions for Simon's flirting? Just curious. REWVIEW!**


	5. Derek I could get used to that name

**A/N: Next chapter up!**

**Everyone has been sooooooo nice and supportive so I just wanted to say thanks for the sweet reviews and ideas! You guys are amazing!**

Simon waved me in the opposite direction of the hall with the picture. We walked in to a huge library. I mean like bigger than most peoples houses. I will most likely be spending every single free moment I have here. But it would need some cleaning. The couch and chair in the middle of the room were covered by white sheets and it was to dark to read, If there wasn't a large window on the side wall letting morning light in the room I wouldn't be able to see to walk.

"Wow" I said looking around in awe. I lightly smoothed my hand over the dusty spine of one of the books. It was called "The Awakening" I wonder what that's about.

"I bet you like to read. You look smart. Not that you look like a geek. You just seem smart not like most of the pretty girls I've met." He told me.

I think it was supposed to be a compliment and I should be flattered. I mean he was a really nice cute guy. And he seemed genuinely interested in me, that doesn't happen a lot. I may not stutter any more but I can still be shy. And I'm kind of a book nerd so I'm not really that good with people. But as he said it an image of piercing green eyes flashed through my mind and I just wanted to find out who they belonged to and where I can find him. Weird right. Maybe all this stress is messing with my brain.

I didn't want to be mean so I just sort of ignored it. I pointed to a room that would loop around in a circle and come back to the hall with the picture. Yeah I know I'm sneaky.

"That's the living room. It's my favorite room in the house. You were in art school to be a director right? So you have to like movies. We should watch one together sometime." He suggested to me as we walked into the room and reaching for my hand.

I lifted my hand to brush my hair behind my ear. Does this guy not know how to take a hint? I mean seriously I haven't shown the least bit of interest in him and he goes around trying to grab my hand.

The room we walked into had I big TV and a bunch of chairs and couches. There was a desk and a computer in the corner. I wondered why there was a big TV and up to date computer in this house. Everything else seemed to be from 20 or30 years old and looked like they hadn't been touched in almost that long. I looked at Simon with a questioning look.

"We brought those from my house. I can't live without TV and Tori is a total Tec nerd." He explained guessing my question.

I'm really glad I managed to avoid the movie thing. I can just see it now him saying something stupid and me trying to watch the movie. It would be total torture.

I nodded my head and started for a hallway on the other side of the room. More accurately _the_ hallway.

We walked down it and I pretended to be looking at all the pictures but I was so on edge that I didn't even register what I was looking at. We finally made it to the picture. It's time to get so answers.

"Hey that's you isn't it?" I asked keeping my eyes on the strange boy from the picture.

"Yeah that's me and that" He said pointing to Tori "Is Tori"

"Who's that?" I asked innocently pointing to Green Eyes like I was only mildly interested when really I was bouncing in anticipation on the inside.

"That's Derek. We grew up together at the lab" He told me.

So Green Eyes name is Derek. It seemed to fit him well. Derek. I could get used to that name. And he was an experiment. I wonder what type of supernatural he is. I voiced my question to Simon.

"He's a werewolf, but he's not like people make them out to be. He's not some wild animal that goes around attacking people." He said as if he was expecting me to freak out.

Yeah I'd heard about werewolves but I didn't believe what people said. I guess they could be dangerous if they wanted to but so could I. Have you ever tried to stop an army of the dead? No? Well let me tell you its nearly impossible. You ever tried killing something that's already dead. Do you see why it would be hard? Yeah I can do that.

"I know they aren't like that. I've heard the stories I don't believe them. You're very protective of him?" I asked him hoping to get more of Derek's life story.

"Yeah we were like brothers" He told me.

The "Were" part made me nervous. What did he mean? Did they get in a fight or did something happen to him? I started to panic. I don't know why. I don't know this guy from boo, but there was something about in his eyes…

"What do you mean "were"?" I asked afraid of the answer. My stomach was tied up in knots and just the though of his emerald eyes never opening again made my hands shake.

"When we were making plans to escape from the Ed group when the people in charge decided to move him. They didn't tell my dad why or were. They told us we couldn't see him any more because he wasn't to be trusted. That he is dangerous. They let us say good bye and we promised we'd find a way to break him out. Were still working on it though." He explained sounding frustrated.

"But that's enough depressing stuff for today. How about we play some soccer? I'll go easy on you though. I used to play with D and I was pretty good if I do say so myself."

But I didn't want to play soccer and I didn't want to watch a movie. I wanted to find my aunt and Kit and ask why they haven't found a way to save Derek and what my dream could mean.

Suddenly my dream made sense. I started to walk away from Simon to go and tell my aunt and kit my plan.

"Were are you going?" Simon called after me.

"I know how to save Derek" I called back to him


	6. You have pretty eyes

**A/N: I've had some complaints about my chapters being to short so I'm going to add different points of view, including Derek's! How? You ask, well read and find out!**

**I promise to try and make the chapters longer but my mind usually doesn't stay focused for very long. **** I also haven't been updating lately because I was on vacation! I also had to update my other story Chlerek! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this story too there favorites or there alerts! You guys are the best!**

**Simon's POV**

"I know how to save Derek" Chloe called over her shoulder. I stood there shocked for a few moments. She's known about our problem with Derek for what, two minutes and she's already planning a break-out. I couldn't believe it, my dad, Tori, and I have been thinking about it for a week already and we never had an idea that would even come close to working. Well my dad and I any way, Tori isn't really a team player if you know what I mean.

"Hey, Wait for me" I called after her.

I had to practically run to keep up with her. She was about to turn to the left when I caught her arm and turned her to me. She looked up at me questioningly. I almost forgot what I was going to say. Her eyes were probably the most beautiful color of blue I've ever seen.

"They're probably in the kitchen." I said pointing to the right, guessing who she was looking for. She smiled a thank you and turned and ran into the kitchen.

If that girl doesn't stop smiling at me I'm going to turn into a pathetic love sick puppy. And Tori would never let me live that down.

I hear muffled voices from the kitchen. I hurry into the room so I don't miss anything.

**TORI'S POV**

From the moment I saw the Saunders girl I knew she was trouble. She walked in all shy and timid. With her strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes she probably got everything she wanted. I saw the look on Simon's face, He was wrapped around he little, dainty finger.

I was sitting in the kitchen sipping coffee and trying to ignore Lauren and Ki..I mean my dad's boring old people conversation. I'll have to work on that, not calling my dad Kit that is.

See I've known my dad forever. Simon, Derek, and I were all raised together and Kit was the one who took care of us. He was like a father to me and Derek even though we weren't really his kids.

Well, turns out only Derek isn't his real kid. What happen was Dad found a file he wasn't supposed to see, one that told about the failed experiments. It also listed our parents and there power or powers depending on whether or not you had two supernatural parents. He read down it trying to find out who Derek's parents are. But he found out more about himself then Derek. In fact Derek wasn't even on the list. I guess they kept his information in a different place. When we go to break him out we want to find his information and find out who his parents are.

I remember the look on Dad's face when he came into the room Simon, Derek, and I were hanging-out in after finding out he was my father. He looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time.

At first I had trouble processing what I was feeling. But after it sunk in I realized I was ok with it. In fact it was the best thing to ever happen to me. My mom and my "Dad" had never been there for me, it had always been Kit that had taken care of me.

Just then Chloe ran into the room.

"Chloe what's wrong?" Lauren asked seeing Chloe's slightly frantic face. Simon ran in looking curious and something else. Hopeful, maybe? But why….

"I know how to save Derek" Oh that explains Simon's face. **(A/N: **** that sounds funny)**

We all stared at her. She couldn't possibly know how to save him. Dad and Simon had been working on it for the last week.

"How?" I asked being the first person to recover from shock.

Chloe pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. Simon took the seat next to her(Figures). Everyone watched her waiting to hear her plan. I know I wasn't the only one hoping that her plan really would work.

I may not be a big fan of Saunders but if she can find a way to save my brother then I would try to be nice to her. I said try. And yes if you're wondering I did call Derek my brother. We were raised together and I had always thought of Derek and Simon as my brothers. Not that I'd ever tell them that.

"Last night I had this dream that I was walking down a hallway in a lab or a hospital. I came to this door and before I opened it I looked down and I was in a lab coat. When I opened to door I saw Derek." She told us in a rush, looking at all of our faces trying to gauge our reactions.

"How could you have seen Derek in you dream if you've never seen him before?" Simon asked.

"I don't know" Chloe admitted, her face scrunched up in frustration.

"I do" Everyone look at me, and only Dad seemed to know what I was talking about.

"You were having a vision. What you were seeing is what will happen in the future." I told her, and then my words sunk in. If what she saw was true then we were going to break Derek out.

"You say you were dressed in a lab coat?" My dad asked.

"Yes, my guess is that I will go under cover as a scientist for the Edison Group. Then once I have access to were Derek's being held I'll break him out." She was so excited she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"There's just one problem." Her aunt said

"What's that" Chloe only look slightly discouraged.

"You look almost exactly like your mother, they would recognize you the second they saw you"

"You mother must have been _Gorgeous_" I her Simon say. Great now we get to watch her giggle and blush like an idiot. But surprisingly she pretended she didn't hear him. Though I know she did because she brought her hand up to rub her forehead.

"I can take care of that, I know a glamour that can change the way you look." I told her.

"This could work" My dad said mauling it over.

"Of course it will work she already saw it happening in the future." Simon said happily.

"When I read about the visions it said that if they were about anyone in particular they are likely to have a vision to. So for all we know Derek might already know your coming." I told Chloe

**CHLOE'S POV**

When Tori told me Derek may have already seen me I felt excited and nervous at the same time. What did he think of me? What would he make of the strange vision?

"Derek was the one who told me about the visions so if he gets one he'll know what it is, but it may be short and confusing so I'm not sure what he will get from the vision" Tori told us.

We went on to talk about details of when I would go and were I would live and all of that but I couldn't help to wonder if maybe somewhere out there Derek was seeing me in a dream.

**DEREK'S POV **

_I was staring at the walls thinking, always thinking. That's all I ever do sense I was split from my family._

_I heard someone walking down the hall. As they got closer I was hit with there sent, it was like fresh strawberries. It was the most amazing sent I've ever smelled. I took in a deep breath, trying to get as much of it in my lungs as possible. _

_ I heard the door click unlocked. The door pushed open to reveal a woman who was tall with tan skin and dark hair and eyes. She could be considered beautiful but she didn't match the sent._

_ Then I saw the lab coat. They were back to do who knows what to me. They keep me in this little cube after taking me from my family. They run experiments on me doing who knows what._

_ Then her image flickered and then faded. In her space was a short woman with flowing strawberry blonde hair, the bluest eyes ever seen, and pale skin. _

_ She reminded me of someone I knew. But I couldn't remember who. Then it came to me._

_"Mrs. Saunders?" I asked._

_ "She was my mother" She answered. _

_ Of course she was her child. Mrs. Saunders was my dad's age, but what was she doing here, in a lab coat? And why was she wearing a glamour?_

I woke-up and thought about the vision I had. That meant that everything I had dreamed was going to happen in the future.

Then I thought about the woman. She was Mrs. Saunders child so she had to have been apart of the experiment. Then it came rushing back.

_I was being introduced to Simon and Tori when Mrs. Saunders came into the room. I smiled at her, She was always so nice to everyone. _

_ "Hello Derek, I want you to meet my daughter."_

_ She set down a little girl about my age. She was very pretty but seemed to be shy because she blush a deep red color._

_ "Derek this is Chloe." Mrs. Saunders introduced us, then walked over to talk to Mr. Bae._

_ "H-h-hi" She stuttered._

_ "Hi, your eyes are so pretty" I whispered back. Oops, I hadn't meant to say that. _

_ She blush and smile at me "So are your " She whispered back. _

That was when we were 5 years old. I only knew her for a little while, but I remembered how happy I always was when I was with her.

I fell a sleep thinking about a time went the scariest thing I had to do was talking to a pretty girl.

**A/N: Awwwwwwwwww Derek thought she had pretty eyes! But he won't act that way when he meets her again. I NEED HELP! What should Derek's Parents name be? _ And _ Souza. Please help me I'm no good with names. If you help me I will love you forever!**


	7. first day on the job

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing! Thanks to everyone who sent in names! They were also good that I wish Derek had like 30 parents so I could use them all, but alas he only has two. I might use some of the other names in this story if I get a chance! But my personal favorites are ****Denise and Brian Souza. ****DreamDark**** and ****blugurlzJLJ**** gave me the names so….Thank you! I'm also planning on using Andrea from ****LiliaCupcake376**** later on in this story. I'm going to use Holly, Clara, Cassie,****John, Zack, and James from…****blugurlzJLJ****, ChLeReK4ever, Chlerek, wolfenglory,****Crazy. About. Converse.****, and ****suzi1811**** in this chapter or the next. I know I'm not using the names the way you guys intended but I hope you like how I use them anyway! So thank you, you wonderful people, you have no idea how much help you've given me!**

The first thing I noticed about the Edison group headquarters was the security system.

There was only a thin wire fence that was about 10 feet tall. There weren't video cameras, or security guards any were. Ether they were incredibly stupid or they thought if someone did try to escape they wouldn't even make it outside. I was praying with all my might that it was the first one and that this would be easy. But I wasn't stupid; I knew what they were capable of.

This morning I had left the safe house to move into my temporary home. It was a small house with one bedroom and one bathroom. I would only be staying there a little while, just long enough for them to trust me with the pass key I needed to break Derek out.

I pulled up to the gate and it automatically opened. Somehow I figured the inside of the gate wasn't automatic so we would have to ether clime it of somehow break through it. I pulled in and parked my cars in the little parking lot for employees. Too day I was to meet Mrs. Enright or Tori's mom, how ever you want to look at it. Somehow Kit managed to set up a job interview without giving away who we were.

When I left I got a hug from Kit, a hug and a kiss on the cheek from my aunt, an overly friendly hug from Simon, his hands went a little low if you know what I mean and a glamour from Tori.

She changed me from short, blue eyed, and strawberry blonde to about 5'6 with light brown/tan skin black, hair and hazel eyes. My name was now Mary Smith which is a classic undercover spy name, which you would know if you watched an of the classic spy movies. Yeah it's a little cliché but it was in the vision so I'm going with it.

I walked to the door, which also opened automatically. What is with these people, are they against touching doors or something.

The lobby was just like a hospital, with stark white walls and a reception area. There was a woman sitting behind the counter typing away on a computer.

"I'm Mary Smith and I have an appointment with Mrs. Enright." I said smiling confidently when inside I was having a mental breakdown. This is when years of art school come in hand.

"Follow me please." She said in a very business like voice. She got up and led me down the main hallway and stopped at the 8th one on the left. On the front it read Mrs. Enright's office.

She knocked on the door. "Mrs. Enright, Ms. Smith is here to see you." She called though the door.

"Sent her in" Mrs. Enright's voice had this tone about it like she was better then all of us and we were in her way just by breathing.

She opened the door and I walked in. The room was simple with a desk and three chairs, one behind the desk and two in front of it. She gestured to the chairs in front of the desk absently as she typed on her computer. Everybody seems to be typing around here.

I looked around the room as she finished her typing. There weren't any pictures on the wall or on her desk. There was nothing even remotely personal in the whole room.

"We've reviewed your résumé and you are more then qualified for the job" She told me.

We had made up a fake résumé that had all the requirements and more so that I would defiantly get the job.

"You'll report to the research center every Monday to Friday." She told me, her voice monotone.

She picked up her phone and started dialing.

"Holly will show you the ropes" She told me as the phone started to ring.

"Hello Holly I need you to show a new employee around, her name is Mary Smith. Yes she's in my office" She told who I could only assume was Holly over the phone.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. A perky woman in her early 20's entered. She had auburn hair that went to just below her shoulders, her eyes were a green color that was intensified by her hair color, and she was about my height, well she would be if _I _was my height.

"Hello Mary I'm Holly and well be working together in the research center" She told me as we walked farther up the hall.

We continued walking up the hall until we got to the door all the way at the end. I opened and we walked outside into the warm sunshine.

It seemed wrong that such an awful place be bathed in beautiful sunlight and have such green grass. There were several smaller buildings all across the lot. They were very nondescript, white, square, no windows.

Holly led me to the building farthest on the right. When we got to the door she pulled a card out of a pocket on her lab coat.

"This is the key card you need to open this door, but just this door. If you need to get in another building you need a different card. You can just ask me, Clara, John, Zack, or James. We'll help you find the key you need. Just don't ask Cassie. For anything. Ever." Great, just what I need some chick with a bad attitude.** (Sorry Chlerek your character's…well a bitch. Please forgive me!)**

Holly seemed so nice, I couldn't imagine her hurting a fly. They must have everyone in this section convinced they were only helping people. They probably also left out the whole 'We kill innocent people' thing.

"The best thing you can do is talk to Cassie as little as possible and stay away from Zack" She told me swiping her card.

"She likes Zack?"

"Yes but he refuses to have anything to do with her. Zack's a really nice guy and as you've probably guessed Cassie is not" She told me. We hadn't walked into the building yet. I'm guessing she didn't want anyone to hear what we were saying.

"Is everyone else nice?" It couldn't hurt to ask.

"Yes, everyone else is very nice and helpful" Thank god.

"Is very one about the same or is there some one in particular that I should go to?" I really didn't want to bother someone who really didn't like to help people.

"The nicest one is James." She told me and I noticed she blushed. I thought about sing 'Holly like James, Holly likes James' but I figured she would only get embarrassed. Plus it didn't seem very professional.

"Well I think that about covers the personal aspect" She said noticing the knowing smirk on my face. Her blush was dark against her pale skin.

We walked into the lab and I saw people walking around the room, mixing chemicals or filing paper work.

She walked me over to a woman in her late 40's, with caramel hair and eyes; both seemed to have gold hints in them. I bet if she walked into the sun you could see them really well. Her skin was an olive tone.

"Mary this is Clara, Clara meet Mary" Holly introduced us.

"Hello dear" She had a motherly way about her that made me miss my own mother.

"Hi" I said before Holly dragged me to the next person.

"This is John. He's Clara's husband. John this is Mary."

He was about the same age as Clara with brown hair, and shockingly dark brown eyes. His eyes were nearly black and his skin was a tan color, close to what mine was currently. And just like his wife he was very parental looking.

"Hello" I noticed he had a slight southern drawl to his voice. I only hot a chance to wave slightly as Holly pulled me to the next one.

"This is Cassie. Cassie this is Mary."

She was long and thin like a supermodel with perfect tan surfer-girl skin and long flowing blonde hair, the shade I had always wanted. She eyes were green in the middle and deep blue on the outer part of her irises. She was looking at me with an unimpressed, bored look on her face.

"Hi" She said turning back to her work.

Holly smiled apologetically at me before she lead me over to two men were looking over some paper work.

Both were about 6 feet tall with a fair amount of muscle. One had dark hair, eyes and tan skin, think Taylor Lautner. **(I love him. Go team Jacob!)** The other had blonde hair with light brown natural highlights and blue eyes.

"This is James" Holly nodded to brown eyes" and this is Zack" she nodded to blondie.

"This is Mary"

"Hey" Zack said flashing me a huge smile.

"Nice to meet you" James said giving me a small, friendly smile.

"Ok now we have to get you something to do and show you the filing system. Would you guys help me?" She asked John and James.

I knew I had to pay attention. I needed to learn were to find the information I would need to help Derek and to blend in with all the regular employees.

Looking around at everyone I'd met in the last few minutes. People that didn't know what they were apart of and I made a decision. I was going to tell them the truth. I just hope it doesn't cost me the mission.

**A/N: So guys tell me what you think of the characters. I think I used a name from everyone that gave me suggestions but if I didn't send me a pm and I'll add a character. Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Review!**


	8. The truth revealed

**A/N: Hi there people of Earth! Next chapter up and were almost to Derek! Der-bear! Derry! Oh yeah and Bad-ass Chloe coming up!**

"I can't read this, Holly must have written it." James said squinting at a chart.

Holly stopped what she was doing and came over.

"It helps if its right-side up" She told him, flipping the chart the right way.

"Oh" He said. I almost laughed out loud; he actually didn't realize it was upside down, it wasn't just a joke.

"I knew that" I said flashing Holly a smile. She blushed.

"Sure you did" She said rolling her eyes but she was smiling too. They were so cute; I have to get them together some how.

I went back to my work. I had been here almost a week and I had access to all the areas…except the ones I need to get into.

But don't worry I've got a plan. It's pretty awesome if I do say so my self. I just have to get the others to go along with it.

Everyone but Cassie that is. I had done some spying and found out some every useful things.

I set up a cameras and microphone in 's office hoping I to get more information. I totally hit the jackpot. I learned that Cassie was keeping an eye on us, making sure we didn't go snooping were we didn't belong. Latter I snuck in through the air vents and made a copy of the security lay-out.

I had to sneak in during lunch break so that wouldn't come in while I was working. Plus I had to avoid the cameras that are posted all along the hall way to her office.

I knew that if we wanted to get away with my plan we would have to wait till after closing time. Then there would be only Cassie and one security guard in our way.

The guard was human and could be taken out easily; it was Cassie I was worried about. Cassie was a witch with a good amount of power. I'm sure we wouldn't have too much trouble because we have werewolves, a sorcerer, a necromancer and a mind reader. And that's not including me or Derek.

John is the sorcerer and is wife Clara is a mind reader, Holly is a necromancer and Zack and James are werewolves.

I just hope Cassie doesn't suspect something and alert others or we could be in some major trouble.

You're probably wondering Clara's a mind reader? Why doesn't she know about it already? Well she can turn it off, she has to want to read someone's mind to actually hear what they think.

I moved over to work beside Holly. I liked Holly; she was a good friend and fun to talk to.

"Flirt" I muttered.

She jumped and dropped the files in her hand. They flew all across the floor. James came over to help her pick them up. They reached for the same paper and their hands touched. They looked up at each other. They stared into each other's eyes from a few seconds before Cassie ruined it.

"Get a room" She sneered.

They jumped a part and quickly picked up the rest of the papers. There cheeks were both deep red. She scurried back over to me after giving him a quick thank you, not looking him in the eye.

"I'm such an idiot" She flopped her head into her hands.

"No your not, he totally likes you" I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You think so?" She lifted her head slightly to look at me.

"Duh, all you guys do is flirt. It's really cute. You should go for it. Stop getting embarrassed and really show him how you feel." I advised her because honestly if they didn't get together soon I was going to throw a fit.

"But what if he turns me down?" She asked

"You'll never know unless you ask. Are you going to let him pass you by? Look at what you could lose. He's sweet, funny, male-model material and perfect for you."

"Hey I've got an idea. I'll talk you him, get him to admit he likes you and then get him to ask you out." I smiled. I've been really good with plans lately.

"You think that will work?" She asked hopefully.

I gave her the are-you-questioning-my-awesomeness look. Then I walked over to James. I opened my mouth to ask him about Holly when the bell rang.

We have a bell that rings when it's closing time. It's kind of weird but it's the best way to tell all the sections at once. This was my chance. It was now or never.

"Hey guys will you stay behind a little bit I need help with something." I asked everyone.

"Sure Cho we'll help you." Zack said. Everyone nodded in agreement, well Cassie rolled her eyes but you get the idea.

I had everyone sit down around the middle table that we used for meetings and I started to explain what really went on here.

"They have you think there trying to help but there really killing innocent people."

The whole time Cassie was looking uncomfortable and kept looking around the room like she was looking for an escape.

She shot out of her seat and started running to the door. I tackled her and we started wrestling.

We rolled around clawing and kicking at each other. My nails grazed her cheek and left three deep red scratches from under her eye to her chin. She let out a shrieked, half from anger and half from pain. She shot a blast of fire out of her fingers. Luckily I pushed her hands out of the way so it didn't hit anyone or me.

By now everyone was gathered around us. I was vaguely aware that Clara was reading our minds and explaining what was going on. Once they understood what Cassie was trying to do James and Zack were trying to find a way to jump in but I kept getting in the way. They would go to lunge forward and then have to back track to keep from hurting me.

Finally I managed to get my arm lose. I brought it back and punched her in the face. She cried out and her hands went to her nose. I jumped off of her.

"Binding spell" I yelled out to John. He had her frozen on the ground in a matter of seconds.

"As you can tell Cassie was put in this section to keep an eye on us." I said trying to fill the silence that followed.

"Never liked her" James said "You ok?" James really was sweet, I'm really happy Holly has someone like him. Because whether ether of them know it they are together.

"Yep, but I'm afraid there's more you need to hear." I said

"Well I have friends that were in this program and they escaped but they had to leave someone behind. His name is Derek Souza. I know you don't have files on him because Kit already checked for them." I explained.

"Kit Bae? You took his job" Clara said.

"How do you know him" Zack asked

"My aunt brought me to a safe house he was staying in"

"Why were you in a safe house?" Holly asked sounding concerned. That's so like Holly to be worried about me when I just put her life in danger.

"I was apart of the experiment. My real name is Chloe Saunders. I have a glamour placed over me so no one will recognize me" Everyone took that better then I expected.

"Is there anything we can do to stop them" Zack asked.

"We start by burning there files" I said.

Everyone help to burn all the records and files.

"Luckily Derek is the only experiment left here and they haven't experimented on anyone else yet." I told them.

"With those files destroyed they won't be able to anytime soon either." James pointed out.

I nodded "Now we just need to find Derek's file, it wasn't stored with the other ones." I got up and pulled out the access keys from Cassie's pocket.

I pulled out the security map and found the building that would have Derek's information and Derek in it. Then I matched it with a key.

"This is the key we need to get to Derek. If you guys don't want to be involved in this so if you want to leave I'll understand" I told them, they had done so much for me already.

"There's no way in Hell I'm letting you do this alone." James said, his usually cheerful face was serious and determined.

"I'm in too" Holly said "

"We can't let you kids do this alone, you need parentally supervision" John smiled pulling his wife to him and wrapping an arm around her.

Everyone looked at Zack.

"Of course I'm in" He said mock insulted.

"Ok here's what we do"

**A/N: Next chapter up soon! Review and tell me what you think of all my characters and if you think Chloe's too out of character. **


	9. family?

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating! I just started high school and I've been trying to adjust to homework and new teachers and new people and FOOTBALL GAMES! They are amazing…not really an excuse. Would it help if I said THERE WILL BE CHLEREK! Shall we begin?**

"He's a weird dude" Zack muttered quietly looking at the security guard from around the corner we were hiding around. I looked back at him with an expression that was a cross between 'what the hell' and 'shut up'. I didn't think it was possible to be that weird.

I looked over to the other side of the hallway entrance where Holly and James are standing. They are watching me intently, waiting for the signal to put our little plan into action.

The hallway led to the place we would get all the information we needed on Derek. Well we don't exactly need it but this may be the only time we would have access to information on Derek's parents and there possible location. Plus I'm hoping there might be something in there that would tell exactly why they were willing to give him up.

I gave the signal and Holly and we walked out casually, hoping the guard wouldn't notice we came from opposite directions.

"You're not supposed to be here." He looked at us cautiously.

I peeked over at Holly. Her face was set in an expression of confusion, frustration and most importantly innocence.

"We've been lost since the bell rang. Can you help us?" She asked. The girl could be an actress.

The guard seemed more then happy to help. I wasn't sure if he was bored or he just wanted the chance to help a pretty girl. I'd say it was the second one by the way he was looking at Holly. I peeked back at James. I knew the guard wouldn't notice; I'm not even sure he knows there are two of us. James looked mad. He was glaring at the guy. Nothing like a little jealousy to give a relationship a push in the right direction.

I guess I zoned out because the next thing I knew the guard was leading Holly down the hall. I smiled. Every thing was going as planned.

The guy walked into the place where the hallway met the main hallway. Zack held onto the guy and James hit him over the head with a chair knocking him out. James may have hit him harder then necessary but ether way he was going to end up unconscious.

"Well that was funny" Zack said tying the guard up.

"Come on guys. We got stuff to do" I said leading them to the door to the information we needed. I swiped the pass card I stole from the security guy though the slot. It clicked unlocked and I walked in.

The room was dark and I fumbled around for a light switch. I turned it on as the others came in. The first thing I noticed was there was only one file in the whole room. It was on a little wooden table. It was almost comical to thing about this big room with the most security and all that was in it was one measly folder.

The second thing I noticed was that the table and folder were covered in dust. We all crowded around the table and I wiped my hand over it, clearing the dust away. Unfortunately the dust flew right at Holly. She let out a quiet tiny sneeze.

James smiled softly at her though she didn't see. James looked up at me and I gave him a knowing look. He blushed and looked uncomfortable. I decided to let him off easy and went back to what I was going.

I opened the folder. I skimmed all the information and wasn't sure whether to be excited or sick to my stomach.

It said that Derek's parents' names are Denise and Brian Souza. They are both werewolves but they were both raised by humans. They kept it a secret from everyone but when they met each other they instantly knew that the other was a werewolf and they helped each other through everything. They first saw each other when they were very young so they didn't know the bond they shared, but later in there relationship they realized they were mates. Denise became pregnant when they were still very young; not knowing what to do they turn to the Edison Group for help.

That was the part that sickened me. Two kids in trouble came to a place that promised safety and help and what did they get? There child experimented on and locked up; his freedom taken from him even before he was born.

I said that they found out about what they do here and tried to rescue there son but they were caught. They were kicked on to the street and there son was kept with the Ed group. But that didn't stop them. They would attempt to break in every single day with no success.

Then one day it just stopped. The Ed group checked on them and found out that Denise was pregnant again. They brought her to the lab but they already had one werewolf to experiment so they through them in a cell located in the same section as Derek's. That is where Andrea was born. Andrea is the little sister that Derek never knew. Andrea is the 20 year old woman who has never seen the outside world, never smelled the sent if fresh air, never had girlfriends to go to the mall with, never went to school, never had a boyfriend or even a crush.

The only good thing about it is that we knew where they were and we knew how to save them.

"There's going to be a small change of plan" I said to the group who had been watching me, waiting for some sort of response.

* * *

I felt a sense of déjà vu as I walked down the stark white hall that lead to the room that has held Derek for so many years. I made it to the door and felt completely at ease; I had seen this part in my vision, I knew nothing bad would happen. It's when I was face to face with the door that I got nervous. I wasn't sure of the reaction I would get from him.

I opened the door slowly. When it was al the way open I looked up and was caught in the green eyes from my dream and from some where else. I couldn't remember but I couldn't think about it right now.

My disguise disappeared. Up until that point Derek's face had remained blank and unfeeling, but when I was standing in front of him without the glamour his expression changed.

If I wasn't as hyperaware of everything about Derek I wouldn't have noticed it, but apparently I am so I did notice the small soften of his taunt face.

That's when it hit me where I've seen his eyes before. My brain suddenly supplied me with a memory. I gave him a small smile.

"What you're not going to tell me I have pretty eyes this time?" I asked not even stopping to consider that he might have no idea what I'm talking about.

He blushed very lightly and rubbed the back of his neck looking down. "Give me a break. I was 5" He said then something changed and his face hardened once again.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his voice gruff instead of quiet and venerable like before.

"We're here to break you and your family out" I didn't realize how that would sound to him until after I said it.

"Do you think it's funny that I'm locked up here? That my family gave me away? That they didn't want me? That they left me with people who would experiment on me and kill me if it came to that?" He was in my face yelling in my face before I could even open my mouth to correct my mess up. He was about to continue but I cut I cut him off.

"No I don't find it funny, not at all. I'm here to help you and your family. There down the hall from here." I said in a monotone voice. I refused to explode and yell right back. I kept telling myself he didn't mean it, that he has learned to be like this in order to try and protect himself as much as possible. It still hurt though. Hurt that he though I was that kind of person.

I watched him read it and saw the understanding dawn on his face. I stood watching him with as emotionless face as I could mange. I didn't know why I cared about what he though of me. I mean I met him when I was five. It was ridiculous.

"I'm-" Derek started. He sounded so uncomfortable and out of his element plus I didn't want his apology so I cut him off once again.

"Its fine" I said blankly "Come on the others are waiting" I said turning on my heels.

Derek followed hunched over deep in thought with a semi regretful look on his face. He looked like a whipped puppy and with a sigh I resigned to the fact that there was no way I could stay mad at him.

**A/N:i might update tomorrow if I get done updating my other stories. I know you're probably really irritated with me for not updating so I'm really sorry and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.**


	10. The escape

**A/N: OMG. I feel awful for not writing for like months. You must be really mad at me.** **I wouldn't blame you if you refused to read my story anymore. I really wouldn't. I have been trying to figure out high school and balance my friends and boyfriend and family and still do my work. Plus have just had like total writers block type thing. Words don't wanna come out but I guess now there ready. So here goes nothing.**

I walked down the hallway with Derek trailing behind me. I felt bad for giving him the cold shoulder especially sense what we were about to do will be difficult for him and his family.

I turned my head around to look back at him. He met my eyes with that same glum look in his eyes. I nodded my head to the side gesturing for him to come up beside me. The sadness in hi eyes lessened some but I knew it was going to take a lot more then forgiveness from some girl he knew a million years ago to make Derek truly happy. I wonder if he ever will be really happy.

When he came up beside me I got a small grateful smile. I could tell by something in his eyes that he wasn't used to smiling. He looked like he didn't know if he was doing it right and it seemed like it was a little awkward for him. Someday I'd like to see him smile naturally and honestly I'd like to be able to cause it.

Finally we made it to the door that held Derek's family. I stepped back knowing that this is a very personal thing to go through and it's not my place to be.

"Were are you going?" Derek said sounding slightly desperate.

"I'm going to stand over there" I said nodding a little farther down the hall sounding slightly confused.

"Oh okay" Derek said as he turned to the door and held the handle. He looked over at me. He tried to look calm, like he wasn't freaking out but I could see the panic in his eyes. I walked over to him and hesitantly put my hand over his.

I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach and how warm and soft his hands are. I counted quietly under my breath to three then we both pushed on the handle.

It swung open to reveal what looked like a normal house. It actually looked pretty cozy. I herd movement coming towards us. I froze in place. I didn't know what was going to happen next. Then a guy even bigger then Derek came through a door at the end of the room. He looked down right murderous. Then he stopped looking right at Derek. He looked at him like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Denise, Andrea! Get in here!" He yelled sounding kind of frantic. He walked towards Derek slowly like he was scared Derek would disappear if he moved to quickly. Brian was tall and wide, built like Derek. The main difference between the two was that Brian had blonde hair and blue eyes.

When he got to Derek he stood there looking at him with a look of wonder.

"Derek?" He asked, his deep voice slightly shaking. He voice had the same quality I've noticed about Derek's. It's strong and is the voice of someone born to be a leader; when they talk, you listen.

Derek just nodded, looking guarded. Then a huge smile broke across Brain's face and he laughed and gave Derek this man-hug type thing. Not affectionate to make Derek uncomfortable but enough to show him how he feels.

Just then two women walked in the room quickly. They stopped in the door way. The older of the two had the same look on her face that Brain had but the younger girl just looked confused.

Denise looked at Derek for a minute and ran over to him. She was taller then me but surprisingly not by that much. She was about 5'3 and I could tell by her graceful movement that she had a lot of control over her body and even though she's thin she had good muscle tone to her. Derek got his amazing green eyes and dark hair from him mom. His skin tone is inbetween his mom's and his dad's. Her skin tone has a tan ness to it that I would kill for. His dad had a paler color then her's but definitely not like mine.

When she got to Derek she didn't stop. She hugged Derek so tight I thought she might break him. Then I saw something amazing. Derek hugged her back. From what little I've seen of him so far he seems to be very closed off.

"Look how big my little baby got" She said pulling back and looked him over. She looked at him and started to get emotional. She pulled him close again and I hear her whispering that she was so sorry, so so so sorry.

I looked over at Andrea so I wouldn't be staring at the two of them. Andrea was an attractive young woman. She was pretty tall at about 5'7 and was shaped like an hour glass. Her eyes were blue like her father's and her hair was dark like her mother's. Her skin tone was about the same as her mother's. Her hair and eyes really make her eyes pop.

"I'm guessing this is my long lost brother then" She said in a sweet voice. It was nice to listen to and I bet she's an excellent singer. She had a soft smile on her face as she walked over to Derek. She took Derek's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you bro" She said smiling at him. Then I finally looked at Derek for the first time sense right before his dad hugged him. He has a smile that was soft like Andrea's. You could definitely tell there were related.

"And who's this?" his mom asked in a cute little voice, looking at me. Then there all turned to me.

"H-h-hi. I'm C-c-c-Chloe" I said quietly and my face got red.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Andrea teased poking him in the side. Then I blushed harder and there was a slight pinkish tint to Derek's cheeks.

"NO!" We both yelled. Then we accidentally make eye contact and then we both turned away really fast.

"But your holding hands" Andrea said confused.

"No we're-" Derek started but then stopped when he looked down and our hands were intertwined.

We jumped apart and released hands. That's it; I'm never looking Derek in the face again. Through the whole conversation Brain and Denise watched in amusement, not saying a word.

"So you g-g-guy's want to get out of here?" I asked trying to get the attention away from me and Derek's…little incident.

"YES!" Andrea yelled. She started bouncing up and down on her toes. "Maybe we'll finally get out of this freakin place" Andrea said looking at her parents hopefully.

"How?" Brain asked looking at Derek. He looked in turn at me.

"Believe it or not if you have one of these" I held up the pass card "you can pretty much get anywhere and the only thing else standing in our way is a security guard and someone that was planted in our group as an informant. But we already took care of them. It should be sooth sailing from now on." I said and I realized I didn't stutter, I feel comfortable around them already.

"We?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, a couple of my friends" I said then I started walking out of the room. Then I stopped and turned to Derek.

"By the way I think you should know that Simon, Kit, and Tori sent me." I said

Derek's face showed what he was thinking at that moment in time. It said 'they didn't forget about me' and I know that I did the right thing by telling him.

Then together we all made our way to the others. Just as we were walking to them an alarm went off. We all stopped for a second but then we leaped into action. Everyone ran to the exit and out side. Luckily John and Clara pulled up in a huge van. I sent them out to get one sense I really didn't have a job for them.

We all climbed in and sat down. The seats go all around the wall of the square shaped van. Everyone could fit in the seats and the rectangle of space that wasn't used was large enough for all most all of us to lie down und we needed to sleep in here.

"I don't know how you guys found this thing but it's amazing" I said calling up to John and Clara. The front of the van was connected to the back through a window over part of the seats.

Just then I hear a shot. And another and another. We were being shot at. John yelled hold on and slammed the gas petal down. I almost flew out of my seat (that's why you should always wear a seatbelt, children). Everyone buckled up but I couldn't get mine to go in. Derek pushed my hands away gently and I focused on keeping in my butt in my seat. I heard the seatbelt snap into place and looked over at Derek thankfully. He nodded solemnly in response.

We made a quick sharp turn and then another and another and finally I didn't hear shots anymore. After a while we slowed down. We were finally in the clear.

"Chloe where are we going, Chloe?" Clara asked.

"I'm supposed to contact Kit when we got out but in order to do that we have to pull over." I said.

John started to pull the car over. I just hope that I do this right and we don't just end up stranded in the middle of no where with out a place to go.

**A/N: again I'm so sorry about my crappy updating. I hope it won't happen again but I won't promise because when ever I promise it doesn't work. Sorry Derek's overly emotional for him but this chapter was kind of an emotional rollercoaster for him.**


End file.
